Her Mind Is Filled With Beautiful Lies
by Michah
Summary: Vampires, Demons and Humans galore! Please read and you wont be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

**Her Mind is Filled With Beautiful Lies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter One Kurama**

**SanquiSan-ri**

They say that her mind was filled with beautiful lies; that only the lonely will ever understand. They said that when she was born she was born so beautiful that even the God's in heaven were brought to tears. However, she was only human. My mother told me that human's were like fragile crystal spheres; a slip of the hand could break them. For many years as a child I would crawl into my mothers bed, my raven like hair spreading out upon her pillows when there was no one else to reject me otherwise. The picture of the beautiful woman was mesmerizing. I couldn't seem to take my eyes from my Grandmother's beautiful face. I couldn't count the may times mother would scorn me for playing into such silly acts.

I wanted to know everything about her. When she was born, how she died, who she loved and who she hated. I wanted to know why she never knew the pain of immortality. I wanted to know why everything in her life meant sunshine and golden days while mine were spent in the secluded area's of the dark. I was mommy's favorite assassin (not that the name in general had sparked any interest for me). Mommy always did love me best. That sick son of a bitch only had kids to dull the boredom of killing mindless human beings. In all of her twisted ideology she was brilliant. This was her job. Being a vampire offered wonderful positions in life. Whatever reasons the hierarchy had for using her as their stepping stool did not matter. She enjoyed the taste of blood and the pursue as much as she did forming me into the exact same thing.

Sometimes I wished I had the heart to disobey my mother but everyone in their right mind was scared of her. Which is partly the reason why I still sit here in this dank, nearly empty office running the business I should have shut down long ago. If only I could have. Still, no one seems to mind that their boss would rather sit in the dark then play games and laugh or that she wouldn't be caught eating something with actual substance. Oh it's a vampire's life for me. The door to my office, which had been thoughtfully decorated in an ancient language that I didn't even understand, was pushed open. I watched the moonlight dance across the floor until it reached the end of my desk and stopped, unable to go any further.

My golden, transparent eyes, avoided the light as best they could and tip-toed to the woman in the doorway. Her usual attire, which consisted of pinks, reds and black(s) made her look a lot older then she actually was. Her age, while commonly unknown to me was what I believed to be very young. Perhaps in her early twenties. Her long pink hair cascaded down to her waist almost messily and her light green eyes reviewed the paper in her hands. "Suiichi Minamino has arrived for his interview." My eyes looked down at the people below me. The bottom of my office, which was completely made of glass, had its ups and downs.

"You may send him in then, thank you Sakura." The pink haired woman smiled at me (always saying she loved my Transylvanian accent) and I remained callous as usual. Not bothering to close the door, I listened to her heels move rather loudly upon the marble floor outside my office. I leaned my head back into the leather chair and swallowed a sigh. Looking at the clock above the door I sighed.

"Right this way Mr. Minamino she has been expecting you for some time now." Sakura's voice grew louder--which meant that she was _to _close. The shadows in the doorway moved about in an almost rhythmic manor and I watched them until my new client had walked through the door. His long red hair fell just above the waist and his emerald green eyes could make the most strong woman collapse upon the floor. I guess it was thankful that I was not like most woman. I motioned for him to take his seat and he did so silently. Sakura closed the door behind her and the soft clicking noise brought me back to business.

"Suiichi is your name?" I questioned him.

"Suiichi Minamino, yes. However you can call me Kurama." I wasn't one for pet names and I took a few moments to examine the creature before me. I called him by that name because human hardly seemed fitting. He was beautiful and nearly perfect. Humans were despicable and deceiving.

"I have gone over your records many times Mr. Minamino. It would seem that you have no real experience with this line of work and I'm just curios as to why you would even apply for this job." I laced my hands over the table and leaned in a bit further. The moonlight on the desk reflected off my eyes and shadowed half of my face.

"You must be mistaken. The newspaper article said that you were looking for a highly qualified assistant. I just assumed you meant secretary, or something of that sort."

I smirked slightly. There were few people in the world who knew about this organization and when giving interviews I had to remember that our article was deceiving. I licked my lips slightly. I would have given anything to jump on the specimen before me and suck the life out of him. He should belong to me.

"Am I in the wrong place?" He broke the silence, by breaking my daydream and I shook my head.

"No. I'm flattered that you would apply for this job. However, it may not be exactly what you think it is. As you can see I already have a useful secretary--well for the most part. As with the other seven floors they are all equipped with them. What I am looking for is somebody who is highly qualified to kill." I had studied his features very hard for some sort of reaction. "This organization is mostly kept secret, the only people who know are those of importance and obviously the employee's who can be…trusted?" I had hesitated on that last note, rather unsure myself who was to be trusted and who was not. I just handled the interviews.

"Regardless of what the job is I will take it."

I had not expected him to be so blunt in his answers. This man was either very desperate or was highly trigger happy. Either way it did not matter. Who was I to question his motives. He was able and willing and I needed what I could get. "You're either very brave Kurama or very stupid. Either which way I see it you could be very useful."

"Your office is quite dreary and hardly suits you." He commented.

"I like it just fine, thanks." Kurama shrugged his shoulders and I leaned back into my chair.

"You have some interesting artwork. I would think you would want to show it off."

"You think wrong. This artwork is from my own creativity and it is my choice of whether I choose to share it, however, I am flattered that you have taken a liking to it."

Kurama stood to his feet and I gave him a fleeting glance. It was dangerous to look inside this mans eyes for to long. I was in no mood to play games in any case. "It was nice meeting you, however I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

I smiled softly, feeling a fang hang over my lower lip. "I didn't give it. You wont be seeing me again unless you're being fired."

"Well I hope that's a long time coming. I shall hope never to see you again."

I grew bored of him…or fascinated. It was time for him to leave. "You start early tomorrow. 8:30 seems like a fair time. Ask Sakura for a key card. It will grant you access for this floor only. In the morning, the guard at the door will no doubt be searching people. You will not be needing anything for your training so I'll have to ask that you bring with you only clothing. I want this a simple process and you seem like a smart man. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"And you as well."

It was hard not to glance at his ass. It was refined and just as perfect as he was. I would not be surprised to find that he was gay. In any case out of sight out of mind. He closed the door swiftly behind him and I turned my chair to face the window. The moon carried around it a red glow: trouble loomed on the horizon. Not that this was new.

The phone in my office rang and I hesitated to get it. I was in no more of a mood to talk with Sesshoumaru then I was to walk in the sunlight. Nevertheless I picked it up off the receiver and placed it against my ear. "Sanqui speaking…"

**A/N**: Please review me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Mind is Filled With Beautiful Lies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter Two Complicated Living**

**Sanqui pronounced San-ri**

"I assume you met your new employee?" His voice was soft and cold, carrying with it a hint of lust and glamour all its own. I said nothing to him, rather choosing to sit in my chair and watch the moon. "Good. You're going out soon I presume?"

I sighed heavily. "Are you in the mood for conversation Puppy or are you just trying to determine who I'm going to kill tonight?" His voice changed dramatically and I knew he was angry with me for the pet name.

"Well you do have a rather sloppy way of doing things. I need to be sure that when you bury your next victim he actually stays that way." Sesshoumaru was always one to hold me to my flaws. No matter how big or small he made sure I knew that I was in the wrong. I sighed heavily, recalling the events of last night. I had indeed done a half-assed job in the killing and I was willing to admit that…though I would never swear to it on oath. Leave it to Sesshoumaru to make a big deal of nothing. The fact that the man had so obviously been turned over incorrectly should have given him the clue that he was retarded…for lack of a better word.

"Would you prefer that I killed small children instead? Their life expectancy is rather short when turned over unexpectedly." While Sesshoumaru had a cold heart he did not like the killing of children and while I knew it was wrong of me it satisfied my need for cruelty.

"I don't appreciate your vulgar humor Sanqui. Do I need to have Kilala accompany you tonight?"

I smirked. "Oh yes! A small demon kitty at my side isn't going to attract attention at all! Really, I'd rather kill in the sewer then be joined by that monster." I heard the sadistic bastard smile on the other end.

"I forget sometimes how childish you are."

"And I forget how stupid you are!" I slammed the phone down on the receiver and sighed heavily, running my hands through my hair. Tonight was supposed to be a good night. It was Halloween and who didn't enjoy a good kill here and then? I stood to my feet, grabbing my jacket from the back of the chair. I stopped short of the door and turned to look in the mirror. It was impossible every morning to try and look good when I could never tell. Always relying on Neelah to help me. I sighed, and brushed a piece of hair from my eyes, imagining that for just once second I could see myself. I let the single bloody tear I had left to cry fall down upon my mothers urn. I smirked. "Rest in pieces…" I whispered and opened the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out. Thought I might have to come inside." The woman before me smiled, adorned in her usual white get-up. Something I would never understand given her line of duty.

"I thought you were going home Neelah." She shrugged.

"We haven't had a girls night out in a long time. Figured we were overdue."

"Its Halloween Neelah. You picked a bad time."

"Oh don't be so dense!" She said, puling me out of my office. The door closed and I instantly wished I was back inside. "the bars are crawling with drunk fools this time of night!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh goody!"

She wasn't necessarily wrong. The bars were crowded. Mainly with students and couples. It would be hard finding a meal in this place and I had no intentions of leaving Neelah behind. She seemed to be having fun and she didn't get to do that often. I sort of owed her this as a thank you for helping me. So here I sat, alone on the far end of the bar, ignoring people as best I could until someone of stature and brains came along. Neelah flashed me a smile and I smiled back, sipping on water and doing my best to avoid eye contact with the beautiful man she was speaking to.

It would always be a secret to me. In a crowd full of stupid, drunk, annoying people Neelah would always find the good ones. With such a kind heart I did not deserve a friend like her. I sighed. This would be a good time to recall my life, past, present and future bullshit. The times when I was left alone the most were the times that I tried to avoid it. I rubbed at my temples and stared down at my drink.

"I do hope I'm not being fired." It took me a moment to recognize the voice and for a moment I was scared. His timing as always was impeccable. He was always around when I was the hungriest.

"Hello Kurama. Good to see you again." In the back of my mind I knew that carried with it a second meaning and was trying to focus more on his beautiful face then his tasty veins.

"I didn't ever think this is where I would find you on Halloween. I'm beginning to get the feeling you're stalking me."

I smirked. _Keep it up and I might just do that… _I thought softly. "I'm actually here with a friend." So suddenly I felt so human. I felt stupid for sitting here by myself why Neelah was getting all the attention.

"Yeah same here. I saw you sitting here and thought I would say hi. So, hi." He laughed softly and for the first time I smiled a bit.

I laughed softly. "Hello."

Kurama had paused a moment in thought to look into my eyes and foolishly I had let him. I turned away and he regained his calm composure. "Right, well I should probably be getting back now."

I nodded my head and he stood to his feet. He was half way gone when I turned around again. "Kurama." I honestly didn't know why I had said his name again. Looking at his face was like…blissful arrogance. "Have…a good day at work."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Yeah, you two."

I laughed as he walked away. The poor sap still didn't know my name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Mind is Filled With Beautiful Lies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter Three He Who Holds the Key to my Door**

**Sanqui pronounced San-ri**

I could feel his presence, even before I opened the door. It was as obvious then as it was now that he had no intentions of giving up the key to my apartment and I had grown weary of asking for it. Shutting the door behind me I looked at his face and sighed, throwing my keys on the counter. "You're a pain in my ass Kouga." I muttered, throwing my book bag down by the door flipping on a brighter light. "I wish you would just give me the damn key."

The wolf demon smiled. "Now, now. Lets play nice tonight. I brought you dinner, which by the looks of it was a good thing. When was the last time you ate?" Though the hint of concern in his voice was there I was still in no mood to be kind of heart. I walked into my kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I eat everyday Kouga." I answered, throwing the bottle cap in the trash. He sighed softly, running his hands through his ravenous black hair. Tonight he looked gorgeous. The only previous boyfriend I had ever had who made me crave lust more then blood. The only man in the world to whom I had trusted my life. Once upon a time…

"You're getting weaker Sanqui. Everybody can see it."

I sat down in my green recliner and put my feet up. He was right. I did not need to hear this information from him. It was obvious to everyone, human or demon. I was dying and doing nothing for myself and that's what hurt him the most. I remember, cause he told me so. "And so what if I am? In my last dying days you can rest assured that I didn't spend them searching the world for some lie of a cure."

Kouga gave me a look that used to send chills down my spine. Now it only satisfied me. The wolf Prince in his angry daze and I in my dreariness. "I still love you Sanqui." I quickly looked away from him. Those words had many a times left his lips, each time leaving me to feel empty and used. He had made his own choices and I could not be blamed for making my own. He was the one who instigated my pain and hatred and yet, like many times before this I forgave him.

"You should leave Kouga. I am tired from the nights activities and wish to be left alone." I stood to my feet and opened my apartment door for him. Taking one last look at me I saw concern and anger flash through his eyes. I would swear many times over that he cried for me but I didn't care. We were what we were and what we weren't…was happy. Placing his hand on my shoulder one last time he left my apartment. Closing the door behind him I locked it.

I had seen the bottle of blood in the fridge that he had so kindly brought for me. No doubt it was from some useless demon in his midst. Regardless it was the thought that had counted but I was not hungry. I had come home starving and he had left me full. Switching out the light in the kitchen I walked into my room and closed my eyes, awaiting sleep happily. I remember always loving the silence. More then anyone would ever know.

Kurama arrived at work on time, wearing only his clothes like he had been instructed. I know this because I had been keeping silent tabs on him. I knew everyone who was training him because I had been there once before myself. Rumor had it later that day that he had become the agencies best strategist and he hadn't been a bad fighter either. In fact, I had come to believe that he was not human. In which case I guilty thought that would have been good for me. How rude of me because I had wrongly assumed that he wanted me which in all seriousness might not have been the case.

I shook off my thoughts and ignored the lust in my heart. It had been ages since I had last been laid and while those thoughts weren't exactly lady like I chose to think of them anyway. No one ever deserved to go without and that was coming from experience. The door to my office opened and I knew who it was before they even spoke. It was not rare that Sesshoumaru would grace me with his presence but today he seemed to be in a good mood. That meant that he would only belittle her twice and then leave just as quickly as he came in.

The sound of metal hitting wood brought me out of my daze and caused me to turn my chair and look at him. The silver key I had once recognized as Kouga's now lay before me. I smirked. "Did he give this to you willingly?" I questioned, still staring at the key.

"Don't be foolish. Of course he didn't. In fact, he detested the idea."

I moved my gaze up to look at him. "And why would you, Sesshoumaru be retrieving this for me?"

His eyes remained submissive as he took a look around at all of my things. "I do hate your artwork. I wish you would be rid of it."

I smirked. "And you wonder why I keep it." I did many things to spite Sesshoumaru. It was just so easy. What angered him most was the time I caught him naked and I had to admit he was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Much like Kurama. The fact that I had painted his nude form upon a canvas and kept it in my room was what angered him most. Deep down I knew though…he was not used to such admiration and had no idea how to perceive it.

"You're so childish. Its hard to believe that your IQ nearly surpasses my own Princess." A low snarl rose from my throat.

"You will refrain from calling me such a name. It is not becoming."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "My apologies."

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" I asked, turning my chair back around to watch the sun fall below the horizon. Thoughtfully, Sesshoumaru had his Mage craft this piece of work for me. The ability to see the sunlight like humans did was important to my health. In reality I owed everything I was to Sesshoumaru.

"Just checking in." He said, running his fingers over the dark cherry wood of my desk. "I felt your energy levels drop last night but decided not to bother with it till now."

I had always known. Yes, somewhere I had always known that I would spend the rest of my days telling the most unlikely people that I was okay. It was normal every once in a while for my levels to reach a low however they always assumed the worst and with good reason to. I supposed I needed to be a little more caring in their feelings but it was my body to do with what I pleased. "I was tired last night." I said softly, staring out at the moon.

He was not foolish enough to take that answer into consideration however he pressed on no further. "Last night was Halloween and today I am surprised at you. I had no body to deal with."

I shrugged my shoulders turning back to face him. "I wasn't hungry last night." His face as always was steely, filled with resolve and a silent hatred for the world.

He sighed, momentarily loosing his composure that I had come to know and love. "Tonight is your birthday Sanqui." He told me and I rolled my eyes. Yeah I knew that. It was my birthday after all.

"And? This one shall be like every other one Sesshoumaru. I will spend it alone in my house."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Rin would very much like to see you tonight. She has made you gifts and everything. Besides, we will be accompanied by other as well."

I took a moment to think about his offer and sighed. I had not seen my favorite little angel in weeks and it was about time that I did so. Grabbing my car keys and purse I stood to my feet. "I will not be staying long."

**A/N**: Sorry about the lack of Kurama but trust me he will some more into play soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
